What Could've Happened
by Amber Ember7
Summary: Erudite never bothered the Dauntless. The invasion never happened. Tris and Tobias can try to live life without being detected, and now its much easier, now that Tris has passed into Dauntless. What will happen now that they can lead a normal life? Read on to find out. Rated T because. Probably going to be a bit boring at the beginning, I need to warm up to these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okie Dokie, so a friend if mine, who recently read one of my PJO FFs, asked me to write one for Divergent. This is totally on the spot. Sorry if its horrible, she didn't give me a prompt so I had no idea what to write. Takes place right before the Dauntless go all 'Roboto mode', because this doesn't have that in it, assume that they were never given those shots. NOTHING ABNORMAL HAPPENED WITH THE ERUDITE. Tris is waking up to a normal day, usual, just now she is officially Dauntless. Here goes nothing.**

I crack open my eyes, and a flood of bright light, forces me to snap them closed again. I sit up, then slowly open my eyes. As they adjust I see everyone is just waking up as well. Many people are shoving their heads under the pillows, so they can sleep longer, but I stand up and find the clothes I'm going to wear today. I look at my few options, the new pants that I bought, that now fit my calves, and a regular shirt, or the dress Christina had me get. I pick up the dress, thinking Christina will probably have me wear it anyway as its a "special occasion", me making Dauntless I mean. I fumble to the bathroom, still half-asleep, go to the nearest shower stall, and strip down. I step into the shower and turn the water to warm.

LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!

I walk out of the bathroom now, refreshed, with my dress on, just as other girls come in to take their showers. They shove past me, and I shove through them, on my way back to the dorm. Christina is already dressed, not caring to shower.

"Dressing up for Four?" She says in a sing-songy tone. Right, I forgot that I kissed Tobias in front of her and Will.

"No, I just assumed that you would have me dress up in this any way since our getting into Dauntless is a 'special occasion'." I make quotation marks with my fingers, as I say special occasion.

"Well, you assumed correctly then. Let's go. I bet the boys are waiting!" She grabs a hold of my wrist, and drags me along behind her as she runs out of the dorm.

"What about my things?" Though I had only a few meager possessions, I still didn't want to have to buy more pants and shirts.

"We'll get 'em later! Come on!" She tugs on my arm pulling me hard, and almost making me trip. We make it the the Pit, and see 'the boys' waiting for us. Tobias turns our way, and looks at me. I instantly smile, feeling a little giddy. Starting today, I don't have to hide my relationship with him, anymore. I run a little faster, passing up Christina, then skid to a stop in front of him.

"Someone's excited to see me." He laughs. He seems a little happier today as well.

Will nudges Tobias "Tell her the joke." He smiles widely.

Tobias shakes his head. "No. It's stupid."

"Come on! Its funny!"

"If you think its so funny, why don't you use it on Christina?"

"Because it doesn't work with me!" Tobias ponders this for a moment, then sighs.

"Fine, but it would seem out of place now. I'll wait until later." Tobias says, in a tone that's light, but makes it clear that the matter's settled. I'm really confused at the moment, and by the look on Chris's face, I can tell she's lost as well. Tobias looks at me again, and as he sees my face laughs. "Sorry, can't tell you anything. You'll just have to find out when I tell you." He slips his hand in mine, and we walk to the cafeteria for breakfast.

**I Apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I will only continue, if people review, follow or fav. If no one does, this doesn't continue. I have a couple of stories, but I actually like this one as well. So I repeat. REVIEW FOLLOW OR FAV if you want this story to continue! **


	2. Paintball and Zip-lining

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So here is the 2nd chapter! Yaaay! Alright here is Uriah doing the honors...**

**Uriah: THIS GIRL DOES NOT OWN DIVERGENT! **

**Me: Annnnnnd?**

**Uriah: Do I have to?**

**Me: Of course! **

**Uriah: SHE IS REALLY AWESOME! I AM NOT WORTHY! *Kisses my shoes**

**Me: Perfect, now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>I check the ammunition in my gun, reload, then peek around the corner. There he is, facing the other way. Should I shoot? Of course I should! I aim, take a deep breath, and curl my finger around the trigger, and- <em>thud-<em> I feel a blunt pain. Shoot. I turn around and see Uriah grinning at me.

"You know, you look good in pink!" He laughs quietly, then sneaks off to go shoot Tobias. Just as Uriah's about to shoot though, Tobias whips around and shoots Uriah straight in the chest with a rainbow of different paintball colors.

Tobias grins and cheers. Apparently the victor of today's paintball game. All the players including, Chris, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Shauna, Zeke, and a few others come from where they were shot. Tobias comes and places his hand in mine. The people who hadn't seen us kiss yesterday, widened their eyes. Tobias laughed, then kissed me. Marlene squealed.

"EEEP! Four and Tris!" She gasped. "FourTris! So exciting!"

Uriah then started singing, "Four and Tris, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a- OW! Dude!" I laugh, because Tobias punched Uriah before he could finish the song. Obviously Tobias knew what was next. I didn't of course, and I seemed to be the only one who didn't.

"OOOHH! Speaking of, what do you think they would look like? Maybe blonde with dark blue eyes? Or Brown hair and light blue eyes. Or maybe just Blonde and regular blue eyes-"

"Marlene, stop. They're just dating, who ever said they were ever going to get married, much less have kids. Besides, they're Abnegation-born, both of them. Holding hands is a scandal there. I Doubt they'll ever have kids. Neither one of them." Lynn interrupted. Marlene pouted. I know got what this was all about, as Lynn had just said 'having kids'.

"Hey." Zeke came in, "How do you think they're parents had them then?"

"Hmm, Sheer will power?" Uriah guessed. God, were we really talking about how Abnegation children were created? Don't Dauntless have anything better to do then discuss _that__. _

Tobias seemed a little uncomfortable in the situation as well, as he interrupted the others suggestions, "Anyone feel like playing a game of Dauntless?" That got some whoops. So on we went to the trains.

* * *

><p>"Okay, to Four, you have to go zip-lining!" Zeke said, laughing.<p>

"No. You know I'm not doing that." Tobias said.

"Are you _cluck-cluck-cluck _chicken? _Bock Bock" _Zeke teased. Tobias grumbled, Zeke threw Tobias the alcohol flask, and Tobias took a swig, and threw it back to him. We were already at the building, so we all went to the elevator, and watched as Zeke fastened Tobias to the Zip-line. He screamed like a little girl all the down. It was hysterical really. We all ended up going down, since the rest of us enjoy it. "Wanna go again?"

"Never."

"Say, have you and Tris kissed before?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, the day all the Dauntless initiates became Dauntless officially. That was publicly anyway. We've kissed before then." Tobias says.

"Oh, in private? Did it get serious?"

"Why do you need to know?" I ask.

"We want to know if the Abnegation have gone farther than any of us." Uriah said. I didn't realize just _how _immature Dauntless were until now.

"I went shirtless."

"Only you?"

"Yep."

"Farther than Uriah, same as us."

"Wow. I expected more from you." I joke. I make a tisk tisk noise.

"Wow, you made a joke." Uriah shoots back.

"Oh shut up," He laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, So I know! SUCKY ENDING! I just didn't know where to go off from there... Also, I know this chapter had no relevance to the last, sorry bout that! Okay well, yeah. <strong>

**~Amber Ember7**


	3. Important Author's Note, Please Read

**Hey Guys! Okay, so sorry to disappoint ya'll, but this is actually just an IMPORTANT author's note, alright!**

**Okay, so. I need for you guys to tell me which story I should work on first. I have a poll on my profile, and I really need you guys to go and check it out. What I will do is whichever gets the most votes will be updated this weekend, the next highest one in votes will be done the next week, and so on. Then, I will use that pattern from then on, alright? I will not always update on the same day, but it will be in the assigned week. Once the poll is finished I will announce the schedule. So please, please, please, check that out ASAP! My deadline will be for by the end of the month, I will be sporadically working on my stories until then. Alright, so that'll be it.**

**P.S. If you are a guest, you can just review and tell me which story I should update! I also will take PMs. **

**~Amber Ember7**


End file.
